<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bully | Valentine by JustPonyboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794459">Bully | Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPonyboy/pseuds/JustPonyboy'>JustPonyboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, High School, Predator/Prey, Yandere, Yaoi, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPonyboy/pseuds/JustPonyboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple miles outside of Zootopia is a small city of Kiano Hills. Bordered by a small beachhead, this town has a new family incoming. Tensions rise and emotions flare. Something's bound to happen and nobody will be ready. But this is just the beginning...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the sun finally crested over the water horizon, the students of Kiano Hills high began their mornings and heading to school. One wolf, in particular, was running late, Nightshade Valentine. The night before he'd stayed up late, against Fusion's wishes, talking to one of his friends online. Well, he didn't think had been up until the wee hours of the morning. In a panic Nightshade quickly threw on his uniform, grabbing his bag and bolting out the door. Forgetting his breakfast as well as not even seeing Fusion waiting at the kitchen table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fusion watched Nightshade run and shook his head, "I could've given him a ride. Hope he has a good day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiano Hills Junior high was a massive and high tech school, it could double as a science research facility seeing as the school specialized in sciences. </span>
  <span>Luckily the wolf made it on time but got some glances as he found an empty seat.<em> I knew I shouldn't have dyed my hair red</em>, he thought as the teacher walked in. The Bengal tigress' long curly locks matched her fur, her suit and tie were perfect and pressed clean. She zipped through attendance before sitting down behind her desk, the room was silent for a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The albino panther who sat behind Nightshade stood up, "Excuse me but you never introduced yourself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tigress' cold stare met the albino like a hammer to a nail, "I'm aware Miss Star. But I don't have to start teaching until 8 am, and last <em>I</em> checked it's ten to eight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This got a snarky giggle from a particular arctic fox, Dia Frost. That alone made the panther's blood boil, but she sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright class," the Bengal tigress looked over the students and began to write her name on the chalkboard, "My name is Mei Meyuran. But you will call me Miss Meyu."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The classroom door at the front slid open and a hyena walked in and bowed in Miss Meyu's direction, "I'm sorry for being late Miss."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mystery Hyena's short ginger hair was swept neatly to the right like a businessman and he looked in shape. His short tail swayed lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teacher raised a brow, "Well introduce yourself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ginger hyena's emerald eyes met the class, "My name is Danni Myrisa, I prefer to be called Ace."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of the bell ringing signified the end of AP Trigonometry, to the students' luck. Nightshade leaned on Speed's desk while she packed her bag for Phys Ed, glaring across the room at Dia Frost. It seemed only Nightshade and his friends could see how much of a snake she was, Dia had money and good looks which she abused the hell out of. The sight of Dia being super friendly with Ace made his blood boil, but he couldn't understand why. It wasn't like he and Ace were friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nights," The snow leopard hoisted her bag over her shoulder and pulled Nightshade out in the hall, "Look Nights you cannot act like a psycho about this. Not this time, that girl Totoro Hanamuro is still scared of you. I wonder if that restraining order is still- nevermind. Look, just be cool. Endie can handle it."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightshade gave in, for now, he just had to focus on surviving Phys Ed. The students in said class changed in the appropriate locker rooms and met the teacher outside. A polar bear in a full tracksuit and backwards cap calmly swiped through his phone while the students walked out. Ace was front and centre already, he'd wrapped medical tape around his hands and feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," the polar bear barked as the students finished regrouping, "Call me Mr Tanaka. Viktor upfront so you can hear me. Now today I don't care what you do, just be active. Sound good? Cool."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The previously mentioned 'Viktor' was an average height polar bear with a few scars on his face, if asked about them he'd always just glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Whilst walking off with a group of guys the newbie Hyena shouldered past the bear, "Watch where you're going ice cube."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightshade rushed over to Bri, "Bri do me a favour buddy. Don't get suspended again, school just started."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the class was uneventful, except for a pair of eyes watching from the bleachers.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunchtime rolled around and by this point, everyone in the school had heard about how Ace and Dia seemed to hit it off, a 'super-couple' students called them. Quite fairly so. Ace had good looks down pact, silky voice, nice body. Dia was slender, seductive, and a tease. Speaking of the hyena he sat down with his lunch and Dia shadowed him, the snow fox running a hand through his hair. They'd drawn quite a crowd...</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So babe," Dia's icy blue eyes locked with Ace's emerald green, "I've been thinking. You're hot, I am too, we could be together Ace."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace paused from eating, meanwhile Nightshade strained to hear from his offset table. Nightshade broke into a nervous sweat, <em>Ace needs to stay away from that snake!</em> He thought as he leaned to hear more.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned in, "So are we official?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, anyone had seen Ace smiled, "Hmm. Hmm hmm haha, HAHAHAHAHA!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was overtaken by hysterical laughter, to Night's relief but to Dia's confusion. He banged a fist on the table, after catching his breath he grinned at Dia's hurt face.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, just because I'm new doesn't mean I'm stupid. I don't care for popularity, but if you wanna be friends I can settle."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The rage in Dia's face was unreal, she'd never been told no. Especially not in such a disrespectful manner, she was beside herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You," she shoved Ace, "I've never been so disrespected and humiliated in my life! You're dead to me I'll get-"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace's smirk grew wider, "Who? Your boyfriend that you pretend you don't have? Oh, I talked to him, you've got explaining to do. Now step."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stood in shock as Dia ran off, <em>who the hell is this guy? He just tore her apart with no effort on the first day of school.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who else wants to step to me? This is my school now."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a week since Ace put his cursed grip on the school, his malevolent smirk haunted everyone. Even teachers were scared to say anything to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>During the break between classes a familiar brown bunny caught up with Nightshade, "Nights what are we gonna do? He's got more control than Dia ever had. I reckon we gotta do somethin', pronto!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nights gazed at the bunny, his name was Shawn Iriamuzu. The only bunny who got suspended for fighting a predator, he was fearless and hellbent on justice. One of Night's closest friends. A harlequin rabbit too. He used to get laughed at for wanting to be a detective, nothing shook him from his path and Nights liked that about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what do you suggest," The wolf ran a paw through his hair, "He's practically made himself an empire."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too right Night, that's why we gotta topple it, pardner. From the bottom up, and here's how."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace sat out of PE, his icy glare turned any onlookers away.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The hyena let out a sigh, "Simple-minded idiots. All I did was state some facts and they worship me? I hate this school-"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His green eyes fixated onto something, no, someone. A small girl struggled to hold the bat whilst playing softball with some other students, the red panda's glasses slid down her face slightly and Ace was already stalking over to the home plate. She clearly had no physical capabilities, most small mammals didn't. They didn't go easy on her as the first pitch rocketed past her face, narrowly missing her. The lion on the pitcher's mound roared in laughter while the gym teacher did nothing. Ace was livid. He couldn't seem to help himself, something about seeing the strong pick on the weak really ground his gears.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace gingerly slid the bat from the girl's small paws, "I'll hit for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She just nodded and her fear disheartened Ace as she flinched away from his claws, until he heard students heckling the panda.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on four-eyes! Too weak to hit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh oh, little miss Toro has the bully batting for her, easy out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace snarled and lined up at the plate, why was he angry? He didn't know this girl. Better yet he couldn't understand why he was helping her, there were a few like her. But he was fuming as the ball left the pitcher's mound, he swung and the wooden bat snapped as he cracked the ball out into the woods behind the school. Ace tossed the bat aside and bowed before giving the outfielders the finger as he walked her around the bases very gently as if she were a fragile doll.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn and Nightshade witnessed the whole thing, they were slightly baffled. Why did he stand up for her? She was bullied so often that it was a daily routine. But the light came on for Nightshade, seems that Nights found the Achilles heel he was looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf smiled at his friend, "That's it! I know how to get to our 'Emperor'. Shawn get Speed and Endie, we're meeting at my house tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," before the bunny walked off he muttered, "I've got a bad feeling about this..."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nightshade's jaw dropped in disbelief as the two tigers carried a gagged and blindfolded red panda, "Are you <em>TRYING</em> to get us put in prison?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Speed wore a guilty smile, and Nightshade suddenly regretted sending the tiger with a bondage fetish to find their 'VIP'. Endie gently sat the girl down in the middle of Nightshade's bedroom, removing the gag from the frightened girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Shawn untied the girl, "I'm mighty sorry about this lot. They don't know how to act. I'm Shawn. Iriamuzu."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Toro recognized them all then she looked at the tigers before looking at Nightshade, she looked more annoyed than afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand you have a relationship with our friendly school bully," Nightshade watched the girl blush, "We just wanted to know if you wanted to... oh you know, be friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Toro lost her smirk and stared at the floor, making Nightshade wonder if he had said something wrong. Speed attempted to pet the girl and she flinched away, tail on end.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with you? You want to be my friends just so you can use me," she glared at Nightshade from behind her wide-rimmed green glasses and pulled her phone from her back pocket, "My father's the police chief-"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn got on a knee and looked the red panda dead in the eyes, "We would never ever lie to you like that. We've seen how everyone treats you and we wanna make sure to put an end to it. Look, they're a bit over the top I know but they're good people. Trust me. I know most people don't start a friendship with kidnapping but life's kinda weird like that. Give them a second chance?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Endie had kept a paw clamped over Speed's mouth, the last thing they needed was her ruining this. Endie knew Shawn has a history with lying, he's so good at it he always has lead roles in the school productions. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise we can put a stop to the bullying."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That was enough to start the waterworks for Toro and he winked at Endie.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just one last thing," Toro wiped her eyes, "Next time you could just ask?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The two cats that the statement was directed at, stood side-by-side smiling with their tails intertwined in a heart shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"No promises."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The small girl stood and Shawn handed her the backpack he assumed belonged to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Shawn opened the front door for her, "Let me walk ya home. It's the least I can do. Nights I'll catch you at school tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn grabbed his backpack and headed out with the red panda.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ace began his morning at 4 am. He began ironing his uniform in the living room, unbeknownst to him his elder sister crept in the room. The female hyena was a head taller than Ace, hair tied into a bun.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her prosthetic hand clicked as she playfully prodded him, "Hey lady killer, heard through the grapevine that you put the Frost star-child in her place?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need better sources then," He muttered as he glared at his uniform, "I didn't put anyone in their place. She was looking for friends with benefits and I wasn't biting, I simply told her about herself."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"And humiliated her. Her boyfriend was more pissed at you that he was at her."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a snowflake. If it meant anything to him he'll say something to my face." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace put on his pants and pulled his shirt on.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So who was the girl?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace froze for a moment before attempting to relax by adjusting his tie and hoping that his hair on end wasn't a dead giveaway, "I don't know what you mean. What girl?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't play dumb, I know about that red panda girl. Word spreads quickly when you live in a town like this. You know our father already has plans for you- "</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your father. I'm not someone's puppet. I said she's nothing more than some girl I talked to, and that's that. I just did the right thing, it means nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you <em>do</em> have a heart," His sister gushed as he finished putting on his uniform and began to walk out, "The <em>dark knight</em> of Kiano Hills. Has a nice ring to it."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped her off before closing the door to their massive home and began to walk down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>For the most part, the day went as normal as it could possibly go. Ace did what he pleased and no teacher made a move to stop him. When PE rolled around he walked past Bri and muttered a 'Watch it snowball' as he walked out of the locker room and into the gymnasium.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Tanaka waddled out from his office with a typically bored look, "Alright you little hellions, Myrisa and Valentine! You two are team captains. We're playing dodgeball, you already know the rules. No headshots and try to show a little restraint, I don't want any concussions this year. Pick teams."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Due to who he was alone, Ace picked first. It wasn't long before they were down to the last two mammals, Dia Frost and Totoro Hanamuro. Dia stared expectantly at Ace while Totoro started to walk over.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You," Ace pointed at Totoro and she flinched under his gaze, "Panda you're on my team, understand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace rolled his eyes as the girl looked surprised, her and everyone else in the gym was confused but Tanaka was already setting up the balls so there wasn't much time for anyone to ponder the odd choice. Both teams lined up and the game began. Nightshade, Shawn and Bri kept a close eye on the hyena all game. Any time anyone attempted to get Toro out Ace did everything in his power to deflect the ball or catch it. Shawn weaved out of the way as a hefty throw rocketed just past his ears and straight into Bri's massive paws.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good catch big guy," the rabbit patted the polar bear on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Shawn was pegged in the stomach with a ball from the hyena and sent tumbling to the floor. The rabbit lay stunned on the floor wheezing for air and with him out it was a three on two. Ace and Toro being the only ones left on their team while Nightshade still had himself, Bri and surprisingly Dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace stood defensively in front of the red panda and covered his muzzle as he whispered to her, "When I catch this ball just put your hands out, alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him in confusion for a moment before nodding slowly. Bri wound up launched a ball at him, it curved at the last second and Ace caught it at the last second before fumbling with it and dropping it allowing it to tag Toro's outstretched arms gently. The two of them began to walk off the court to the bleachers. Did he purposely drop the ball? Nightshade thought with an eyebrow raised, He easily could have caught it like every other ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanaka was about to blow his whistle to signal the end of the game but Dia charged up to the midline and fired off a throw aimed for the back of the red panda's head. It nearly met its target but was intercepted with a deafening pop, the ball was stopped dead and now hung limply from Ace's right-hand claws. He didn't say a word, just glared evilly at the fox who seemed to sweat nervously under his sideways glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright enough of this," Tanaka finally stepping in, "Dia I'm writing you up, meet me in the office at the end of the day. The rest of you get changed."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked off muttering something about how 'these damn kids always have something to prove.'</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day was far less dramatic, however, Ace lingered about wherever Toro went. This oddly out of character behaviour had the school talking whenever Ace wasn't looking. After school, Nightshade waited by the flagpole for his friends and noticed two familiar people by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace knelt down so he was eye level with the girl by the main entrance as he silently spoke to Toro, the hyena had to as he easily towered over the smaller mammal, gently patting her head as they began down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn walked up to Nightshade still clutching his stomach still, "Who knew he had a rocket for an arm? Pardon my language but, damn this hurts."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can imagine, I'd never seen a rabbit fly until today," Nightshade chuckled still watching the two turn a corner and walk out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So why do you think he did it? Realistically he could have easily just dominated us but he took the easy way out. You think those two are doing a lil' <em>somethin'</em> on the side?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightshade scoffed, "Please. That hyena might be bold, but he isn't stupid. I could be wrong but I don't think it's like that, if they were she probably wouldn't flinch every time he looked at or spoke to her."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The two tigers and Bri made their way over to where Nightshade and Shawn stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn shook his head, "Color me stereotyping, but I don't trust him alone with her. I understand why she's afraid of him. If he wanted to do something to her... Well- "</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightshade frowned, "Dude."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. Sometimes I forget I can easily offend. I'm just worried is all. Maybe I'm misjudging-"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The five of them whipped their heads around as a commotion started nearby. A fiery red fox and a black cat argued loudly in the parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just who the hell do you think you are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire-red fox who Nightshade recognized as Burns was standing by his car when shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out an item that glinted in the sunlight. It was a knife, he pointed it at the cat, "You're fucking dead Guido, dead! You and your bad luck friends. I told you not to talk to Dia, didn't I? You dare disrespect me like that? To my face? You got lucky this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Guido began to walk off with his group of felines, "Whatever ya pansy, you talk all that shit and don't lift a damn finger when Dia was all over that Myrisa kid. You won't do shit. You <em>sly</em> fuck."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightshade began to move as did the rest of his friends, "I don't know what's going on and I'm not sticking around for the aftermath."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Nightshade!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf sleepily raised his head from his pillow and groaned, <em>We are gonna have to have a roommate to roommate talk about when you can wake me up.</em> He rolled over and checked his phone, 6 am. On a Saturday. He threw on a shirt and headed downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nightshade! Get in here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," He walked into the living room as Fusion rewound the tv.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A lion sat at the news desk, in a plain blue suit with relative sadness on his face. A picture of a familiar black cat with a sly smirk popped up on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"...and in recent news, there was a body found this morning on the Kiano hills beach. The body has been identified as Kiano Hills High School student, Guido Song. He was a hardworking student and will be missed dearly-"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fusion muted the TV, "Didn't you say Dia's boyfriend threatened to kill him in the parking lot yesterday?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightshade just stood frozen, "Oh shit..."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind was reeling, <em>Burns wouldn't kill anyone, would he? Sure he might be an asshole but he wouldn't actually murder someone, right?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fusion unmuted the tv as another picture of one of his classmates was put up next to Guido's, "The police have apprehended their only current suspect, another student from the same school, Benjamin Burns. Eyewitnesses say they actually saw and heard Benjamin threaten the student's life just the afternoon before. Police will continue to conduct further investigation. This is quite a tragedy that has-"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightshade's phone went off like crazy, every notification was a message in their group chat and each all reflected the same thought that Nightshade had.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did Burns murder Guido?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightshade opened the door for Shawn and Bri, they always had to ride together due to the fact that they both lived out in the countryside rather than the suburban part of town. Bri took the armchair while Speed Endie and Fusion occupied the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn sat on the polar bear's lap, "Sorry big guy, needed a place 'ta sit."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bri huffed indifferently.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I'm sure you heard the news. Guido's dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Speed's ears lay flat, "Yeah, Burns iced him."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn shook his head with a hint of anger in his southern drawl, "We don't know that- "</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"He did pull a <em>knife</em> on Guido and tell him he would kill him," Endie cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The rabbit glared at the two tigers, "Don't be so quick ta jump to conclusions. Yeah, he threatened him, but that was in the heat of the moment. That outburst was way out of character for him. Have ya met Burns? He's a little too laid back to act on something like that. 'Ah think someone is trying to frame him. Think about it, Burns had a lot of things people would be envious of. Money, hot girlfriend- "</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Speed and Endie cleared their throats.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Just because ah'm a prey animal don't mean ah'm blind to lady preds, have ya seen 'er? Right, tangent. But 'cha understand what ah'm saying right? It seems too good 'ta be true 'ta assume he did it off the bat. Ya know? Ah'm worried about that girl Toro, she seemed to know him as far as Ah've seen. She called me earlier in hysterics. This can only be hell for 'er. Maybe we should head on over and... What? Why is y'all staring at me like that? What is it now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing," Nightshade cracked a smile, "Go on, Detective."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm not... I'm just spitballin' here but if I was the detective, you have to think. It isn't a matter of if he had enemies because we all know he did, but a question of who his enemies are. Of course, that's provided he didn't do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there in silence for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you don't plan on meddling with the investigation. I mean, like we aren't really about to pull our own investigation right? There could be serious consequences." Bri said looking at Shawn and Nightshade.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"We know, I honestly don't see any reason to try to do the police's job. But it makes me wonder why he would kill someone. We can talk about this later, let's just try to get our minds off this okay? Shawn is your father alright with us heading out to Lucky's place?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn leaned back on Bri, "S'long as ah bring him back some."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuse?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pomeranian shook his head, "Naw, I'm good Night. Have fun though."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go guys and gals."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightshade opened his front door and a sickeningly familiar pair of green eyes met his red. Ace stood at the door frozen, he looked as if he was about to knock.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What an unpleasant surprise. Why are you here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The hyena's muzzle fixed itself into a soft snarl, "Are wolves inherently rude? I merely came to talk."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can talk at school."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The wolf moved to pass but the hyena blocked his path with a glare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to talk <em>now</em>."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightshade pondered the thought for a moment, "Fine. Get in the car, but if I even sense that you're stirring shit up at a time like this, you can walk home rich boy."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ace sat silently in the backseat of Nightshade's car, he didn't want to say anything to upset anyone. He was no fool, he knew he had no business being around them but it was urgent and he wasn't about to let some petty school rivalry get in the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightshade, on the other hand, was scowling along with Speed and Endie. The tigers weren't sure why Nightshade let their 'emperor' tag along. Nightshade couldn't fathom why Ace would even consider speaking to them, how he knew where Nightshade lived they would have to talk about later, but there he was sulking in the back seat. Nights did have to hand it to him, he managed to look good even while staring out a window looking sad. For a while, the only noise was the occasional rumble of thunder and the car speeding down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I saw you walked Toro home," Nightshade spoke glancing into the rear-view mirror but Ace never turned to meet his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"As close to her home as I felt comfortable," He sighed, "After all, I am still a carnivore and a predator. I don't think her father, Cheif of Police mind you, who is prey would be happy with that."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightshade couldn't argue with that, "So what did you want to talk about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Straight to business huh? Well, you know how that cat was killed and the police think Burns did it? You have that detective wannabe and I figured he'd like to talk about it, he's awfully knowledgeable when it comes to that CSI stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightshade didn't dignify that with a response, the stuck up bastard couldn't even bring himself to be a decent mammal for five minutes. It wasn't long before they pulled up to a small building about a quarter-mile into the woods. To Ace it looked like a run-down diner, the neon sign buzzed in its old age but shone brightly as 'Lucky's'. There was already a car parked out front and a few minutes after Nights parked Bri's truck rolled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn hopped out first, "Sorry, had to make a stop to pick someone up."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bri opened the back door and helped Toro out. She froze when she made eye contact with Ace who stepped out of Nightshade's car. Shawn caught all of this but couldn't make out what emotion seemed to flicker in the red panda's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see." Ace kept his voice level and his gaze lingered a bit longer than Shawn seemed comfortable with.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The rabbit roughly slapped the hyena's shoulder snapping him out of his stare, "Well I'll be. Nightshade didn't kick ya outta movin' vehicle. Good fer you. Come on, Lucky's waitin'."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They headed inside the old diner, the outside reflected nothing about the inside. The tables were clean, counters shined and most of the kitchen looked relatively new. At the counter sat a grizzly bear and behind the counter stood a stoat with an apron on and a drink in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You," Ace looked at the stoat, "I saw you yesterday, you were in the principal's office-"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," the stoat interrupted with a thick Irish accent, "The principal has to get his alcohol fix somehow. Him and everyone else in that school. You'd be surprised how much our dear principal pays and how much he'll look the other way. I don't think we've been acquainted, you can call me Lucky or Lance if you prefer real names. No need to introduce yourself, I know who you are. You're a wee bit overdressed boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace looked down at his clothes. A white button-up, black waistcoat, black bowtie and black dress pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was always told clothes make the mammal."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya do look quite dashin', but you're still overdressed for the occasion."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the polite talk for, 'you look like a <em>bloody idiot</em>'." The grizzly muttered in a deep voice as he never turned his head away from his drink as he downed another glass and adjusted his black leather jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's O'Malley, who should be <strong>NICER</strong> to me new guests and possible future customers. Who's the little lass back there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn opened his mouth but Ace was faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Her name is Totoro. I- we call her Toro." Ace motioned for her to come over and she did, gently shaking hands with the stoat.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"My word, a girl with manners. Finally, someone to teach these Neandertals a thing or two, I hope they don't scare you off."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Toro and Lucky started a pleasant conversation while Shawn glared daggers into Ace.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nights why 'doncha get everyone settled in? Ace, may ah have a word with ya?" Shawn began to usher the hyena back outside and glared at him once the door was closed, "Ah don't know what the hell is your deal but ah need you to back off. Seriously."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace raised an eyebrow, "I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah don't know if you have some weird prey fetish or yer convinced you can take her out somewhere secluded and- "</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that what this is about? All those glares, cold looks and random hostility?" Ace's voice cold, "Some petty <em>crush</em>? I care not for whatever intentions you may have for that girl. But do not, do not act like you fucking know me. You've only met me today and you think you of all can judge me? Just because you rabbits can't control <em>your</em> emotions doesn't mean you can take it out on <em>us</em> predators. It worries me that you even think you could even become a damn secretary in the police force, let alone an active officer with a weapon. Shameful."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace walked back in with a smirk and that put a smile on Toro's face, nobody seemed to notice Shawn's defeated look as they sat around the bar counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, as you may have heard," Lucky began to pass out bottles of beer, "Burns mighta just done and offed someone."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Allegedly," Shawn added as he hopped onto a stool and took a large swig of his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, now I've known Burns for years now. I don't understand how anyone could think he could do that."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace didn't touch his drink, "I think someone framed him. Makes no sense for a pred like him to just randomly commit a crime like that, he had too much on the line for that. Scholarships, significant other and the dealings on the side he didn't want anyone to know about. Shawn?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn bolted upright in his chair ignoring the hyena's irritating smirk, "Alright, let me know if ah get too... ya know. Alright, ya might know all the good stuff Burns does but you don't know him as a few of us do. He's one of the school's go-to guys for, for lack of a better term <em>'party supplies'</em>. So was Guido. There are a few others in our school but those two are the ones we need to focus on. After Ace's arrival and the way Dia tried ta claim him, Burns did nothing and ah assume Guido took it as a weakness. Ah can't say what went on but his shouting match with Burns was proof of that. But that isn't enough reasoning, is it? There's more to it somewhere. Ah've been tryin' to put that puzzle together but ah'm gettin' nowhere. We're playing without all the pieces. Ah might be looking at this all wrong, maybe Ace is the powder keg that started this. Think about it, Ace flipped our whole school on its head."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn's nose twitched as he furrowed his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we should discuss something else," Ace said glancing at Toro who took a tiny sip of her drink to Ace's surprise, the girl looked ready to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Ace was about to stand up the front door slammed open, Dia Frost stood in the door with a motorcycle helmet held against her hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You invited this asshole Lucky?" She glared at the hyena who held his hands up in surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucky tossed the fox a beer, which she aggressively cracked open and took a huge drink from.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we talking about which asshole framed my boyfriend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were- "</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't ask you, Daniel."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucky butt in, "Unfortunately you don't get to be angry this time, not now. Diamond meet Toro, Toro you probably already know Dia. This is not a time to start any shit with anyone, we don't know who did it and who's to say they won't be the next person you give a nasty attitude or the next person you decide to give a hard time."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence before O'Malley growled at Ace.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gonna drink that or what? You some kind of prude or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace shook his head, "No, I just don't think giving a minor- "</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightshade stood up, "I'm sorry what? You're a minor? How fucking old are you 12?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just turned 17."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay then. You said that like that was an issue. Did you not hear what Lucky just told you? Don't be a lil bitch. Drink up."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace slowly brought it up to his lips and drank a sip of the dark liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows raised for a moment before he mentally composed himself, "It- it could be worse. Not as refined as wine."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you do drink!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wine is different!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just rich people shit I guess." Nightshade chuckled and felt proud of himself as Ace smiled at this and everyone else laughed as the mood brightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Toro subtlely caught Ace's eye as she took a tiny sip of her's. He couldn't help to give her a quick up and down. His eyes darted elsewhere as Lucky came around the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"With that drink, both Ace and Toro, you're now one of us. Like it or not. Don't be a stranger. As far as Burns goes, I'll admit he can be an asshole sometimes but its part of his charm. Here's to the hope that Burns is innocent."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They all raised their bottles and took a drink. Toro cleared her throat and looked Ace in the eyes, she wanted his attention and he didn't know why.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So Shawn, we still up for target practice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah didn't bring my .22 for nothin'."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightshade furrowed a brow, "I didn't think they made those for rabbits."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"It ain't, ol' dad made some modifications. Used to be a metal worker can ya believe that? Thought he was fulla' shit 'till he uncovered the makeshift forge in the storm cellar."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that safe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nightshade. He's an Iriamuzu man, we don't do 'safe'. Where's the fun in that? Now come on Lucky, those targets ain't gonna shoot themselves. I'll smoke ya just like last time."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The two headed out the back door and everyone seemed to stick with one another. Bri and O'Malley began some small talk, Nightshade talked to Speed about his dream of being a detective like Shawn to Speed while Endie cuddled up to her. But Ace and Toro stared each other down a predatory gaze from one to the other, Ace broke the lock as he turned to Dia and began to apologize.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm gonna go take a walk okay?" Toro announced. "I just need a little air."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded and she made her way to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Ace called after her and she stopped, "Don't make me wait too long, alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She buried her face in her hands as she walked out and he banged his head against the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did I say that? That was weird."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Smooth," Dia added punching his shoulder. "Well, now I know why you turned me down. It's okay, everyone has their fetishes."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do <em>not</em> have a <em>fetish</em>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next few minutes, Ace got well acquainted with Dia, they seemed to find some common ground just as two gunshots pierced the quiet night and made Ace flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calm down ya pansy, it's just Lucks and Shawn target-"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn burst in through the back door completely out of breath, "You heard those shots too right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very funny rabbit, we know it was you. You always pull some bullshit. You know the shit gets less believable each time- "</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah left my gun in the car!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The urgency in his voice made Ace's eyes narrow, he knocked over his stool and dropped his drink. The sound felt distant as his ears laid back flat against his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The hyena shoved past Shawn and Lucky and shot out the back door. Primal instincts pushing him and only one word escaped his muzzle, "TORO!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightshade painfully watched from the doorway of the hospital room as Ace muttered to himself, the hyena paced frantically trembling. His 'perfect' hair messy and wet from the rain. His calming gaze now one of silent fury and adrenaline. His pupils were pinpricks. He'd been like that since they'd gotten her to the hospital, her father made no attempt to remove him from the room once Shawn had explained the situation to him. Cheif Hanamuro was angry initially but was more thankful that Ace had thought of Toro before his own life. He refused to leave the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yall think he's gonna be alright?" Shawn stage-whispered to the group as he sat outside the room on the floor with everyone else. "He seems... <em>Broken</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Who wouldn't be?" Speed flicked his ear, "Especially him. One of the first real friends he has and they get ruthlessly gunned down."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah know, ah just... Ah didn't think he had it in him to act like that, never seen someone cry like that. Never seen someone run so fast."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shawn pulled his knees up to his chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We need to find out who's doing this shit." Nightshade sat down with them and stared down the hall and shut the door. "Before anyone else gets hurt."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inside the room, Ace dragged a chair over to the bedside and forced himself to sit. He mentally convinced himself that it was safe and he didn't need to stand guard, he gently lay his ear on her chest. Calming as he felt it rise and fall, coming down off the adrenaline high as he heard her heartbeat. He wanted to stay like that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Rest easy Toro," He tousled her hair softly and whispered, "Whoever did this to you better sleep with one eye open. I'll be back tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He stepped out of the room with his fists clenched and his hair shadowing his eyes, Dia didn't bother meeting his gaze.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nightshade grabbed his shoulder and began to lead him down the hall towards the entrance, "Let's get home. It's been a shitty night for us all."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Monday morning rolls around and when Nightshade gets to first period, Ace is nowhere to be found. Halfway through the class Nightshade holds his phone under his desk as he texts Shawn.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>N: Hey, you seen Ace?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>SI: He said he was going back to the hospital. I think this really fucked him up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mister Valentine!" Miss Meyu snapped and Nightshade shot upright dropping his phone back into his backpack. "Since you clearly don't find the class interesting enough you just earned yourself an extra page assignment for homework. See me after class."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He huffed and sat through the rest of the class. By lunch he and everyone else were beyond paranoid, they all sat on the floor in the hallway to eat their lunch. Nobody had a word to say. No jokes, no funny stories.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dia decided to break the silence, "You know they released Burns today? Apparently, they couldn't find enough evidence to prove he had any involvement with... ya know."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That's great and all," Nightshade scowled at the floor, "But that still means some psychopath is out there killing people. From now on, don't go anywhere alone. Keep an eye on everyone. Everyone's a suspect."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Shawn nearly whispered picking at his food.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shawn, I know this is not the best situation to be in but I need you to cut the shit. You of all people need to be on your A-game. You're one of the few prey families that live in this town, realistically you're in the most danger. Keep your head up."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After school they all met in the regular spot by the flagpole, Nightshade thought about texting Ace just to see how he was holding up when his phone rang. To his disappointment it wasn't Ace, Lucky was calling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What's up Lucky?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We can't meet at the diner anymore, I locked up the place until this is all sorted. I just don't like the idea of someone creepin' about while we think we're safe. I'm gonna bring my stuff over to your place if Fuse doesn't mind."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think he'll mind, we were heading to my house anyway. Call me when you get there."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luckily, since Toro's wounds weren't life-threatening, she was able to return home to heal with some pain medication. Her father allowed Ace to help with the whole process, mainly due to the fact that she specifically requested him. Ace had his older sister call out for him, he insisted he would only go back to school once he could make sure Toro was in good health.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She had been floating in and out of consciousness all day and Ace never left the room, in fact, he hadn't eaten since Sunday afternoon when he'd returned to check on her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"A-ace?" Toro's dry and raspy voice made his ears perk and his tail wag.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm right here, I'm so glad- " She cut him off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I need- "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What do you need? To use the bathroom? Food? Is it time for your medication already- "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I need you to shut up for a second," she got out with a chuckle that ended in a cough as she pushed herself up to a sitting position, "I just need some water."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He froze as relief washed over him before quietly pointing to a glass of water that sat on her bedside table and she wasted no time quietly taking a long sip of the water. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Ace seemed to keep his eyes on the floor, he looked guilty as his ears lay flat for a moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Listen, I'm sorry for letting you wander out on your own like that. If I had just gone with you instead of staying to talk to Dia- "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you listening to yourself?" she lifted up his head and his ears shot up to attention, "There's no way you could've known what would happen, I should've been more careful. It was stupid of me to just walk out knowing what just happened a few days ago. How's everyone else?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I... I don't know," He admitted shamefully, "The last time I spoke to anyone who wasn't a doctor or your father was Saturday night."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The red panda looked over at her digital alarm clock, "Ace, it's Monday. Did you even go to school?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"N-no. I haven't even eaten- Ow! Hey!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Toro chopped the top of his head with her hand and it hurt a bit more than he expected, "I like you but you test my patience Ace. How can you do that? You know they're just as worried about you as you are about me. Here, let's take a picture. That way they can see that you're okay and I'm awake."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ace took out his phone and moved his chair closer to Toro's bed, pointing the camera at the both of them. He gave her a countdown and right as the picture was taken she had pulled him in close and planted a kiss on his cheek. By the time he had realized what happened the picture was already sent and Toro in a fit of laughter at his state of confusion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alright now could you help me up," She outstretched her arms, "I actually did need to use the bathroom, after that we can head downstairs and eat. You can cook right?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ace nodded and came around the edge of the bed and kneeled down so she could climb safely onto his back, "This is the only thing you'll need assistance with right?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She secured herself on his back and tightly wrapped herself around him as he stood and walked her down the hallway, "Mmhm. After you help me get dressed."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nightshade joined his friends on the couch, they were crowded around Shawn's phone for some reason. Shawn, however, was slack-jaw as he stared at the screen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What? What are guys all looking," He walked around behind the couch and saw the picture of Ace and Toro, "Oh? Nice to see that she's doing well?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shawn sighed, "Yeah. Now that we know he's in Toro's pants- "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shawn!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Am ah the only one who can see this? Y'all can't act like it ain't happening. Ever since he talked to you, you've been covering for him haven't you- "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bri's heavy paw slapped the rabbit across the face stopping him mid-rant, "Stop that. Now. As long as we've all known each other and you flip out just because you like some girl? You know Nightshade isn't like that. If you've even been listening for five minutes you'd know she's on painkillers, Ace is more than likely just going along with whatever she says. It doesn't mean anything, she's high as a kite and he feels guilty. You think if he heard you he'd rub that in your face?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything seemed to stop, that was the most anyone had heard Bri speak let alone the first time they'd seen him hit anyone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"R... Right..." Shawn sat quietly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nightshade looked shocked, This really must bother Shawn. He's not the jealous type. Why is he so convinced that Ace is dangerous?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The wolf shook his head, "Bri maybe you should take Shawn home, you both need to cool off."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two silently rose and walked out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So my father didn't mind you being here? That's so weird."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ace faced the wall feeling tempted to take a peek, "Well, he called me from your phone. Told me you wouldn't leave until I showed up, needless to say, it was weird having the police chief beg me to convince his daughter to leave the hospital. It's kinda funny now."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's <em>so</em> embarrassing! I'll never live that down. Alright, how do I look?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ace slowly turned around just in case she decided to try to 'prank' him again, he had no clue what they had her taking but he didn't need any more heart attacks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She had managed to put on a thick grey sweater and a pair of fingertip length shorts, "Well... You did a pretty okay job."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was lying, he'd never seen a greater crime against fashion but he didn't want to upset her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So Toro, did they ever tell you when you'd be alright to go back to school?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Um..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She put on a weird face and Ace facepalmed, "Don't worry about it. Come on, I'll find something to cook. After that I gotta go home, my sister's been worried sick and she's having Dia over for some kind of girl's night."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Toro frowned at the mention of Dia, "I thought you didn't like her."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I still don't, but I understand her situation. It doesn't make what she's done okay."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, well... I can't wait to see what you cook!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She didn't want him to leave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next school day passed and Ace was present, Nightshade had repeated nearly the same thing he had to Shawn. They just needed to be less present.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Just be less showy alright?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ace raised an eyebrow, "I can try."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despite his best efforts Ace still managed to maintain spotlight, especially after his missed school day. When lunch rolled around Ace couldn't help but notice Shawn's stares right as he was about to join everyone else eating in the hallway Shawn pulled the hyena aside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He tried to keep his voice level, "Did you and Toro... 'Do' anything? I saw the picture."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No," Ace stared down at him with the same seriousness, "I understand that you like her. But you need to understand that I'm not into her like that. As far as the picture goes, she wanted to take a picture to show you guys that she was alright. She took it upon herself to do that. I don't even think she knew what she was doing, those painkillers had her all over the place. She kept spacing out mid-conversation, it lightened the mood but I felt like shit the whole time. This is all my fault."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shawn left it at that and they rejoined the group. Ace put on his signature smirk as he sat down. There wasn't much to say, they all knew what was at stake here and they wanted to discuss as little as possible while in school. When lunch ended Ace grabbed Endie's arm lightly, the tiger of few words looked inquisitively at Ace as he pulled her into a side hall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Endie could you do me a favour? I was gonna go visit Toro today but Shawn seems to be convinced that I'm... Well, you know what he thinks I'm doing. Could you go in my place? It would mean a lot to me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No problem."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her tail traced his jawline as she walked away and a shiver ran up his spine, he turned and watched her walk away a bit longer than he thought as she turned and winked at him. His tail lashed in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Toro sat up in her bed as her bedroom doorknob twisted, "Ace- Wait, Endie?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her giddy joy became major confusion as a familiar black tiger stepped in the room, she didn't like this. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Why isn't he here? He said he would be here.</em> She thought looking mildly disappointed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ace had to take a rain check, he's in hot water with Shawn right now. Shawn thinks he might be doing some rude things to you so he asked me to come instead."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That was meant to be a joke! I hope I'm not causing trouble..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Endie sat down next to the bed, "Nothing Ace can't talk his way out of. Now, what do you normally do with Ace?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By about 8 pm the two just sat in Toro's room sharing secrets.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The red panda held up a glasses case, "I never told my dad I lost my contacts, told him I just liked glasses better."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Endie chuckled at that one, it was better than the other ones. The girl was so sheltered that she thought to lie was a big thing. The tiger was holding back, she had some pretty raunchy things she could tell the girl but decided that might be a bad idea. "Alright, swear you won't tell anyone?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm stuck at home all day and you guys are my only friends, who am I going to tell?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good point. Not a lot of people know this but Speed and I are in a poly relationship, we ordinarily stay exclusive to each other but... I was thinking of asking Ace if he was interested. He'll probably say no but it's worth a try, right?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Toro exhaled a little roughly and balled her hands into fists, squinting her eyes as she tried to muster a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right. Medicine."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Endie handed her the pills and watched as she took them with a bit of water, Toro seemed to melt into her bed a bit. Endie shook her head, surely a panda as tiny as she is didn't need a dosage that large. "Th-thanks... You can go Endie, I'm gonna rest up. Tell Ace he better sho- show up n-next time. No excuses. Lock the door on your way out."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Endie complied with a giggle at the woozy panda, turning off all the lights as she made her way out of the house. She flicked off the living room light and stepped out into the cool night air. The moment she did, the streetlight lamp went out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fucking cheap-ass mayor, knew I shoulda signed that petition."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She sighed and she heard footsteps behind her, she whipped her head around with her claws drawn.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I have a gun, don't fuck with-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a resounding <em>clank</em> of a metal object and the tigress crumpled to the ground in a heap.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet Wednesday morning, mildly overcast but the sun was making itself known through the spaces in the cloud coverage. They'd been waiting at Nightshade's house for the last fifteen minutes, it wasn't like Endie to be late let alone to show up without Speed attached to her hip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wait- wait, slow down Miss Enidario! What do you mean she never came home?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nightshade froze as Speed screamed into the phone before she fell to her knees as she sobbed uncontrollably clutching her chest with one hand. She clutched her phone so tightly that the screen shattered with an audible crack.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No..." Shawn was wide-eyed. "Nononono. No fuckin' way."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No, this shit's gone way too fucking far. If I find the bastard who's doing this I'm gonna- I'm gonna rip them limb from limb."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"She was at Toro's last, maybe she heard something."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nightshade nodded, "For right now, fuck school. This shit is personal now."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bri and Lucky quietly got Speed to her feet as Nightshade and Shawn made their way towards toro's house, intercepting Ace along the way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was caught off-guard by Speed's state, "Whoa, Nights what the fuck happened?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Endie's MIA, I don't want to think she was... but we have to expect the worst."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Other than the noise of Speed's quiet sobs, the walk to Toro's house was tense and silent. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ace noticed the back gate open, "The Cheif must've just left. Hopefully, the door's unlocked- "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nightshade stood rigid, something deep inside was awakened. Something primal, he dropped down on all fours taking large sniffs. He followed his nose until he was directly under a street lamp about ten feet from Toro's front yard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"She was here. Something happened here, but the scent goes way down the street... Like she was taken somewhere. It's not stale yet. Lucky get Fuse on the phone, we need the car now. Ace, you go talk to Toro. The rest of us are chasing this. Find out what you can and call me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ace nodded as they took off back down the street, he took a deep breath to calm himself and entered the home. The silence made him uncomfortable, he hurried up the stairs and into Toro's room. Toro was sprawled out on her bed, drool coming from her mouth, blanket half on and snoring lightly. The sight warmed his heart a little, but he had to focus. He stepped over a pair of rubber boots that were lazily discarded in front of the door, he moved the damp boots to the side and sat down in the chair next to her bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He gently shook her, "Toro? Toro wake up, I'm here for my visit."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The red panda slowly sat up and wrapped her arms around him, "So fuzzy and warm... You're early."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Something came up. Something I need to ask you about. Ya know how Endie came instead of me?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Something happen to her?" Toro seemed to have shaken the tiredness and held on to Ace tightly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ace slowly responded, "Nobody's heard from her since last night. Did you hear anything last night when she left?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No. I told her to lock the door on her way out and I was out. Come on, let's talk about something fun. Better yet we could do something-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ace tried to pull away but she refused to let go, "Toro-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I love you Ace. Do you know that? I wish we had a time like this all the time."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Toro!" He said a bit more forcefully than he intended and she pulled back avoiding his gaze, "Toro you're not making sense- "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you love me?" She blurted out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ace froze, this wasn't how he imagined this going. She stared expectantly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I... I don't know if I would call it that... I have feelings but I don't, I don't want to say anything I don't mean. Look, I don't know if it's the medication making you act like this but I should probably tell-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No- I haven't even taken it yet... You trust me- "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a loud knock distant inside the house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ace's ears shot up, "What- "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I guess dad never got the stupid boiler fixed," she muttered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ace stayed silent, the moment he mentioned Endie she changed the subject.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well, in that case... I'm gonna go make breakfast for you. Why don't you shower, get dressed and I'll probably be done by then? I'll call you when it's ready."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Toro slid out of her bed with no issue and Ace stayed silent and walked downstairs silently taking notes, he stepped in the kitchen and waited until he heard shower water running to call Nightshade.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, what's up Ace?" Nightshade walked along the edge of the woods with his nose in the air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I tried to pry Toro for info and she started asking weird questions and acting strange. How are things on your end?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nightshade stepped over a fallen tree, "Endie's scent is getting stronger I-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He froze, in a small clearing lay Endie's leather jacket with speckles of blood on the collar. He ran over and sniffed, <em>it smelled like... Like...</em> He was utterly confused, why would the missing tiger's jacket...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ace you need to," he heard a click and the line went dead. "Oh shit. Shit shit shit!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nightshade took off back towards the car, the only regret right now was that he parked so far away as he began dialling 9-1-1.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ace hung up as he heard small footsteps on the stairs, he hadn't made anything super extra. Just something to feed her. He was about to tell her to come into the kitchen when he heard a commotion come from the basement. The basement that she kept trying to distract him from.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He stepped out of the kitchen, "What the hell was- good <em>lord</em>! I said put clothes on."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The red panda was only wearing an oversized shirt as far as he could tell. It was another distraction, she was pulling out all the stops.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's just me and you... Nobody will know."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ace ignored her this time the moment he turned towards the basement door there was another crash and Toro flinched. Ace swore he heard a strange soft buzz.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"D-did someone break-in?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm about to find out, you stay at the top of the stairs. I'll yell if something happens." He began to descend the stairs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Toro said in a hushed tone with arms outstretched, "Hug for good luck just in case?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ace looked at her skeptically before caving and going in for the awkward embrace, "Fine bu-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She frowned as she mashed his face into her shirt to muffle his screams as she jammed the taser into his midsection and he jerked spasmodically, "You just <em>couldn't</em> let it go could you?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She shoved the paralyzed hyena backwards and he roughly tumbled down the stairs, he cried out in pain as his head hit the cement floor with a dull crack. Ace's vision blurred as burning, pulsing pain shot through his skull and flowed to the rest of his body. He tried to get up but his body refused to move, Toro gripped the collar of his shirt and dragged him across the floor. She dropped him on a mat and turned on the light. Just at the edge of his vision he spotted a figure, as his eyes began to refocus he grit his teeth. Endie was slumped over, handcuffed to the boiler pipes. She was bruised and had a gash across her face. There was blood on the floor around her. There was a mess of boxes around her, she was still heaving breaths from the effort it took to do so.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good job, Endie. I burned your vocals to keep you quiet and you still manage to cause trouble. We'll soon fix that. I had it all planned out Ace, don't you see? We could be perfect together, but there were obstacles. I just removed them for you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ace spoke through gritted teeth, "You... You <em>killed</em> Guido!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She tased him again making sure it hurt, "Don't raise your voice at me, you're in no position to make judgements. I made it clear what I wanted from you, and you can still be my boyfriend. It can still work, once I kill this bitch and dispose of her we can get to more than kisses and cuddles to your heart's content."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"W- we're friends... <em>Why?</em> Why would you do this?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tears of anger flowed out of Ace's eyes as she planted a kiss on his nose, "I only agreed to that stupid shit so I could get closer to you, I mean, who do you think shot me? I did it for <em>you</em>. Now, she potentially poses a threat to our relationship. Now I can't have that, either I have you or no one can have you and all you have to do is just play along. No one will be the wiser, isn't that great sweetheart? I'll do this for <em>you</em> too."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She reached behind some boxes and pulled out a chrome police issue pistol, it glinted in the dim light. Ace struggled until he could move and began to drag himself towards Toro, he was so close yet so far.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly thunderous footsteps charged down the stairs, "<em>KHPD!</em> Drop the gun!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Four officers pointed their guns at the red panda and she gently laid the gun on the ground. They pinned her to the floor and cuffed her, she smiled and stared down Ace as they marched her out and paramedics rushed in placing him on a stretcher. The other medics cut the cuffs off of Endie's wrists before loading her onto a stretcher too. Ace couldn't hold on any longer and passed out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nightshade and all his friends watched in horror as Toro was practically carried out of her home and into the back of a police cruiser. Chief Hanamuro stared wordlessly. The murderer he'd been hunting for the last week was living in his home just across the hall. It was a knife in the gut.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shawn and Nightshade looked at each other and they wordlessly vowed that they'd work to stop anything like this from happening again, nobody should have to die like Guido or suffer like Ace, Speed and Endie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Breaking news, the mysterious murder and missing persons case in Kiano Hills has finally been cracked. The mammal responsible? 18-year-old Totoro Hanamuro, the daughter of the town's police chief. She murdered one of her own classmates and severely mutilated another. Her excuse? It was all in the name of love. More details at 6- "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nightshade muted the tv, he was pissed. They did all the actual work to solve this and the police still got the credit. Speed was nearly in tears when she had learned what Toro had actually done to Endie. Toro had forced the tiger to swallow some chemical concoction, Endie had severe internal chemical burns and was now rendered virtually mute. She'd also suffered a minor concussion. Ace, on the other hand, suffered a more serious concussion as well as lots of scarring and a few minor fractures. They came to visit as soon as they were available but the looked shocked when nobody came to visit Ace. Not even his own sister. It didn't matter that he hadn't woken up yet, it was still cold that his own family didn't seem to show concern for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nightshade sighed watching Speed and Endie communicate through light whispers in each other's ears. Everything wasn't back to normal, but they could make it work. There was a long way to go but they have each other and Ace has them too. After all, they still had the rest of senior year left and nothing would top this. He and Shawn were both hoping one thing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That Toro rots in prison for what she's done.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>